List of Heroic Blaze SolAka chapters
Chapters of the fiction Heroic Blaze SolAka. The list provides the name, subtitle and summary of each chapter. Spoilers are present. The term Villain of the week or "Monster of the Week" mostly refers to the enemies who appear in one episode to fight the protagonists and forward the plot. The heroes of the story will battle these antagonists and usually will be never seen again afterward. "Heroic Blaze Data" debuts at Chapter 12. As the chapters progress, more data will become revealed for monsters, mecha, weapons, characters, and architecture/materials. Heroic Blaze SolAka Introduction: Through the STORMS! :Subtitle: None :Villain of the week: None It is April 4th, 2010. A prelude to Earth's new crisis; in Tokyo, a giant black robot battles against a giant red bird. Chapter 1: Arrival :Subtitle: A new heroic story hatches here. :Villain of the week: None In a Tokyo hospital,Shōgakkō (Elementary school) teacher Yuuko Hidaka is visited by her mother Meimi and some of her students. They bring her gifts to wish her a swift recovery from a car accident, and she openly expresses her thanks. Shortly after they arrive, a student tells everyone to turn on the TV. Through an international message, a person expresses his long-time goal of world domination. Chapter 2: Imperial Address :Subtitle: Raptorial eyes from space are affixed on Earth. Able to sense it as if she and the unknown man were close together, whether they were separated by unseen dimensions, eras, or atmospheres, Yūko Hidaka becomes frightened. 16:00 to 20:00, a man advocates the Imperial Address. :Villain of the week: None The five-minute speech of Emperor Yang, relaying his desire to save his home planet Shenbu by invading Earth. Chapter 3: Earth's Upcoming Challenge? The Eight Advocates of Shenbu :Subtitle: The Deva Dynasty is coming to Earth; and with them, an unpleasant wish of worldwide totalitarianism! Will Earth stand a chance against Emperor Yang? :Villain of the week: None Yang's Shintennou and senior officers are introduced; the world are now aware of their goal. They form their plan on where to strike and land on Earth, and how to interfere with any defense against their invasion. Their primary focus on Japan, China, and the United States as landing spots for the Generals and Armada. Back at Tokyo Hiroo Hospital, Meimi and Yuuko make plans on leaving the hospital. Chapter 4: War Resumes! Saviors' Counteroffensive Plan :Subtitle: As the invasion approaches closer, this group believes that they are the only hope for Earth. Just what are the SUJ series that will resist against Yang? :Villain of the week: None Meimi Hidaka, whose real name is Toriko Nechimoku, reunites with crew members of a military space vessel and discuss the approaching Deva Dynasty. Concerned about the Imperial military's new units, Toriko suggests deploying the SUJ units; also, she has tension with Prince Toramaru, who is quite eager to fight. Chapter 5: Final Arrangements: Taiyoko Crew and Jushan Crew :Monster of the week: None :Subtitle: Almost time to open the curtains. T-minus three hours. After tricking doctors to discharge Yuuko, Toriko and other crew members take her to the Taiyoko and they launch to the moon. The Deva Dynasty arrive at Earth's orbit. Chapter 6: She Appears! Fire lights through the Darkness :Subtitle: The first targets selected by the Deva Dynasty are the following: United States, Japan, Armenia, and China. Seeing her home plunged into danger, an unusual rage ignites inside of Yūko. :Villain of the week: N/A Undeteted by the Shenbu armada, the Taiyoko crew led by Toriko plans to descend on the earth from the moon to chase the four generals. A squadron of YGK-17 Seki distracts the remaining armada while the Taiyoko enters Earth's atmosphere. In Japan, General Yami lands with the Yamikyo MK II seeking the Hoshizawa HQ. Chapter 7: An Ally of Justice. Shirei's volcanic princess, Hiori Soratoga! :Subtitle: "I will never forgive you!" Speaking such words, the "Princess" would endlessly pursue human harmony. However, the evil side does not easily yield. Today is the Dark Giant vs. the Red Sun. :Villain of the week: Yamikyo MK II A furious Yuuko Hidaka appears, who is revealed to be Hiori Soratoga. Protecting Japan, Hiori battles Yamikyo with her mecha SolAka. Chapter 8: Good Morning America! Two storms rage in San Bernadino! (Part 1) :Subtitle: Hiori and SolAka's spirits burn with justice and are channeled into the Gale Talon. Yamikyo's pride, its armor, was broken! Next, Claws of Vengeance versus Tusks of Power! Both soldiers, headstrong like a storm and welled with pride, clash. :Villain of the week: Gajavar SolAka defeats Yamikyo, but General Yami escapes. Hiori falls unconscious after being attacked by a Shenbu warship. General Indra lands in the deserts of California, challenging the base of the U.S Hoshizawa branch. BaoShiro arrives. Chapter 9: Good Morning America! Two storms rage in San Bernadino! (Part 2) :Subtitle: Two white giants battling in the desert; this is the brash. Torahiko's chance against a General. This is BaoShiro vs Gajavar. :Villain of the week: Gajavar Torahiko unleashes his rage against General Indra, and its Baoshiro vs Gajavar. The Taiyoko arrives in the same battlefield. Ultimately, Indra escapes. Chapter 10: Shared Resolution! The Shirei & Earth Alliance :Subtitle: Hiori and Torahiko subdue the Dark and the Storm respectively. While the two are weary, Shenbu pierces through the battlefield and Earth must unite with a new friend. :Villain of the week: N/A Hiori awakens at the Hoshizawa HQ in Minato, Japan, where she meets the Hoshizawa Grand Five. The rest of the Shenbu Armada lands in China. Chapter 11: Wicked scales in flight?! Magnificent flying serpent Yuchi! :Subtitle: Against the reality of nature, a serpenta endures its winged rival :Villain of the week: HSL-1 Yuchi One of Hsienlong Yan's experiments attacks the Hoshizawa base, a winged snake called Yuchi. It turns out to be be easy to contend with, but Hiori and the Grand Five learn that Yuchi can regenerate itself. The next morning, Yuchi attacks the base a second time. Grand Fice combine their machines. Chapter 12: An explosive bond! Arrive, SekiShinKen! :Japanese Title: 爆発性の結束! 着く、赤芯剣! :Subtitle: Yuchi must be struck down. Hiori's burning determination produces a tool of victory :Heroic Blaze DATA: Yuchi :Villain of the week: HSL-1 Yuchi Dai-Yamato V and SolAka face off against Yuchi. Chapter 13: Sekishinken’s Special Attack! :Japanese Title: 赤芯剣の必殺技! :Subtitle: Homura brings the Sekishinken, and Yuchi learns to remain on the ground. :Heroic Blaze DATA: YGK 17 Seki, YGK17K Tama-Seki :Villain of the week: HSL-1 Yuchi A short continuation of previous chapter. As the fighter pilots are already engaged in space, Homura volunteered to pilot the Tama-Seki to give it to SolAka. Against the sword, Yuchi is easily repelled, and Hiori uses the HoJinZan to finish the snake. Chapter 14: A Shadowy Sky :Japanese Title: 暗い空 :Subtitle: The Black Wings cause a riot in the air :Heroic Blaze DATA: Hiori Soratoga :Villain of the week: Heii and Heii II After retry, First Lieutenant Ikaruga and his Squadron faces off with Tsuoyang and the Heii stealth fighters. Chapter 15: Commander Heii :Japanese Title: コマンダー黑翼 :Subtitle: Transformed for bad to worse :Heroic Blaze DATA: Shirei Medallion :Villain of the week: Heii and Heii II Ikaruga is struck down by a surprise attack, leaving Tamahane and Shinnosuke to face off against Heii II, which turns out to have a transform mode. The two Seki pilots hold out until they are saved by the Midotsui Strike. Navigation Category:Heroic Blaze SolAka Category:Lists of Chapters